


a bouquet of stars

by snivellus (queervulcan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queervulcan/pseuds/snivellus
Summary: death comes for all





	a bouquet of stars

**Author's Note:**

> or, square 1 of moodboard bingo

They met on a complete accident. One day, Remus showed up to board the Hogwarts Express, eleven and bony elbows and knees. It was a dream come true for somebody like her, and all because the Headmaster believed she deserved a chance. 

She was grateful, she really was, and it was at the moment she was looking for an empty compartment to read the curriculum that she bumped into someone. 

Remus immediately went into apologizing, proper manners drilled into her at the very least. The girl who looked like her age just looked at her until she laughed- and Remus’ breath caught in her throat. 

The girl’s laugh transformed her face- high cheekbones, and crinkles around her eyes as she threw her head back, hair pooled around her shoulders. And Remus- Remus stood starstruck. 

The girl introduced herself as Sirius, of the family Black, and invited her to sit with her and another boy- a James Potter. 

* * *

Now at seventeen, the three were inseparable. It was the family Remus had always searched for, the siblings she had never gotten, and she knew without a doubt that Sirius and James felt the same way.

Nothing, not even death, could separate them in the end. 

As a gift for their year, they decided to go to a camp for magicals. It was tucked away in a forest, near the Forest of Dean, and beautiful during this time of the year. 

At first, Remus had hemmed and hawed about the costs, until Sirius rolled her pretty grey eyes at her and batted her lashes in a way that she  _ knew _ no one could resist- man, women, or non binary. 

And so, Remus found herself here, bunkered next to Lily and Sirius. 

It was- perfect. The camp was quiet, and not too many questions were asked. Their watchers made sure they were fed, but didn’t constrict a real bed time on them. They recommended it, but for the most part they were on their own. 

It suited Remus and her furry problem almost too well, and running under the full moon with her best friends by her side felt like a birthday wish come true. And when she woke up in the early morning, entangled between James and Sirius, with Lily brushing her silver streaked hair out of her eyes with slim fingers, she was reminded of what she cherished most. 

She would watch as the sun rose over Sirius, her long hair fanned out on the dirt and leaves. Her hair seemed to absorb the dim light, not like Lily’s whose red braids shined like a halo around her rosy cheeks. 

It never ceased to be a wonder watching Sirius’ eyes open another day, even as she groaned about having slept on the dirt instead of a real bed, and each time she finally quieted her whines and just watched Remus back reminded her of how desperately she was in love with her best friend. 

And when Sirius smiled at her, mischievousness in her bright eyes and all teeth, dimples on full display, she was reminded how deeply Sirius loved her as well.

Outside, a war raged. Outside of their cozy cabins, people were dying for what they believed in, dying for wrong causes, dying from innocence. 

Remus tried not to think about it, but late at night, she dreamt. She dreamt of burning villages, of wizards and witches with too slow reflexes and children who watched with wide eyes as their entire lives were torn apart. 

For now, however, she tried to be present. She knew moments like these were far and fleeting, and the odds of all being together again like this were slim. 

So she enjoyed it, she enjoyed running under the moon, she enjoyed the fresh smell of earth under her bare toes- newly painted a bright, blinding pink- and tipped her head when Lily made them all new flower crowns with lazy flicks of her wand. 

Her favorite moments were watching the sun go down over the lake water, and watching Sirius as she tagged along behind James in her grim form, Lily a streak of red fur undermining Sirius’ paws. 

They were encouraged to write home, but Remus hadn’t had anybody to write to, as her entire family was already with her. 

Instead, she wrote love letters to Sirius, detailing one tidbit per day she was at the camp. 

They always started with My Dearest Star, and ended with Your Beloved Moon. She wrote and wrote about how grateful she was that Sirius had taken a chance on her scrawny, pre transition child self. About how her eyes shone just as bright as the crescent moon, and were far more beautiful than the moon could ever hope to be. About how she couldn’t imagine being with anyone else during her stages of her life: coming out, transitioning, and finding her new place in her turbulent world. 

She tucked her letters around a string, pulled taut, and on the final day, she snuck them under Sirius’ pillow, pretending she didn’t see the looks of wonder, awe and love she kept shooting Remus. 

* * *

In the end, all stories have an ending. Some are celebratory, some are words of warning to heed, and some are both.

In the end, each James and Lily of every world were fated to the same fate: death. Even they, without a traitor amongst their midsts, would crumble like a deck of cards under too much pressure. 

On July 31, 1980, a pudgy baby was born, with his father’s ancestral skin and hair, yet with his mother’s eyes. 

On July 31, 1980, Remus and Sirius were crowned godmothers, and they took their roles very, very seriously. 

When Lily’s body dropped, on Samhain night, Remus took baby Harry, and ran. She ran as far as her magic could take her before it spluttered and dropped her, and next to her was a familiar  _ crack! _ and Sirius stood there, with wobbly knees and a sick expression. 

Above them, shined a crescent moon. In her arms was a fussy baby, and above her kneeling form was her wife and best friend. 

They grieved, but they did not despair. 

Under her knees, was soft, mossy ground, still wet with early day dew. The forest was quiet, nearly all animals still asleep, or just rising. 

The lights in their home- a small, quaint cabin- were turned on. And when she rose shakily from the strewn leaves, she put the baby in his chair, and set the kettle to boiling with equally shaking hands. 

In the end, all things die, but as Remus watched her star play with their godchild, she realized what, exactly, lived beyond death. 

And that was love. 


End file.
